Taking Chances
by theonlyxception
Summary: She didn’t know what was scarier. That her only daughter was getting married...or that it only seemed like yesterday when Lorelai was holding her in her arms. Companion piece to Ode to Joy.
1. Wedding Fever

**Taking Chances is the companion piece to 'Ode to Joy' Here's your first peek into Rory and Jess' wedding.**

Spring arrived, and wedding fever began to spring like it was coming out of the ground at a fast rate. And it was decided that the best decision to tie the knot would be better off in the spring, when everybody's lives weren't as hectic. Not like they weren't. Of course the whole town of Stars Hollow made it their business as much as possible to be a part of the festive activities.

But as much as she knew, Rory knew she had put Sookie in charge of being the wedding planner, not the whole town. So diverting them had been a task in the making, the further along in the plans that had been made. And today everyone would see those connections come together.

The usual white gazebo was decorated with a blue flower wrap, with a sign in the front that magically appeared this morning. Her mother saw it on her way to the market and was going to take it down, but decided that Rory should have the honors of doing so. So here she was, standing in the circle. The wind was lightly blowing on this partially warm day, and she stood there not exactly admiring the sign, but rather wanting to know whose creation it was.

Although she had an idea who it was, and the intentions were good, this sign wasn't needed. When she got closer she added, _or signs. _Furrowing her brows, Rory exhaled and made the trip up the three steps and with a hand stretch she took the sign she had noticed at first glance, into her hands. Then went around and took the other many signs that were decorated around the gazebo off. All but one stayed on.

It was different than the rest, and not made by the maker of the other signs. No, this was her sign that she was making the right decision. _What exactly was written? _The words _I love you Rory Gilmore_ made in neat lettering with red glitter that shined when it hit the sun's rays. And it was meant be paid attention to, and she loved it just where it was.

Just like she loved where she was, and over the surrounding months she loved that her and Jess had grown even closer than they had ever been. And she hoped that they could only grow even stronger. With that a smile hit her face and she turned away with the sun's rays hitting her face as if she were an angel. The wind caught her brunette hair, as she walked across the street.

As soon as she had hit the nearby trash can, she dumped the posters in. There was no need to be holding incriminating evidence on her wedding day, and that's the way she intended for it to be. What she didn't know that Jess had been watching her from a bench nearby, with a book in hand. And all he could do was smile. He had made a poster for her earlier, just for the occasion and found that there were already many celebratory posters up, but knew that she would find his,

Walking by many of the shops in town she found they were already closed, maybe never opened today. She didn't have to guess why. Like usual what seemed to be her and Jess' happy day, was the business of town.

Rory ran up the pathway to her old house and through the door. Besides the occasionally emptiness, there were wedding decorations and other things scattered around the living room. Rory took off her jacket and set it on the couch before running up the stairs. "Mom, I'm home!"

"The prodigal daughter has returned," Lorelai teased making her way down to the hall to greet her, "So tell me, how much fun was it to tear down those signs?"

Putting her hands half way into her pockets, Rory nodded. "Why isn't it that adorable Gilmore! It felt unbelievably good. But there is one that I left up."

"Yeah, which one?" Opening her closet. Lorelai picked out the light purple dress from her closet and carefully tossed it on her bed. Her hair was already partially curled already and pinned back.

Rory looked around the room, "Wow, am I seeing what I'm seeing? The wedding isn't until noon, and my mother is already almost ready?"

"Minus the makeup, hair and dress and then you've got it sweets." Lorelai replied with a smile, then exhaled. "I'm due to meet with Sookie and a few other people, including your grandma, before the wedding. "

"So grandma's really coming?" There was a pause as Lorelai walked across and the room and rustled through her makeup bag. "And it was Jess."

Lorelai looked up at the mention of her son-in-law-to-be. "Yes, she's coming, and I know that you're getting married to him, but you're not making sense sweets."

"Jess. It was Jess' poster that I left up. On the gazebo." Lorelai knew that, but she was a jumble of jitters right now. He had called the house and had asked for Rory, but Lorelai had told him that she wasn't here. In turn he had asked her where she was and she had mentioned the gazebo, to which he responded with a _perfect, thanks _and had then hung up.

_Now she had an explanation. _And now she didn't know what was scarier. That her only daughter was getting married, or the fact that she felt like they were going to lose each other. Even though they had no plans to move away soon, Rory was growing up too fast, and it only seemed like yesterday when Lorelai was holding her in her arms.

**One chapter left... TBC.**


	2. The Rest Of Our Lives

"Kid, you know I couldn't be more proud of you." Lorelai offered after helping her daughter put on her wedding dress. Lorelai stood behind her daughter as they looked into the mirror. Rory smiled with a laugh, admiring her mother's work in the mirror. Her dress was more beautiful then something you would see being displayed at a wedding shop. And she was proud to know that her mother had offered a great sacrifice to make sure that it was the best one that she would ever see.

Rory's dark brown hair was curled up in a wonderful formation of soft curls and sweet smelling hold of flowers and lavender. "I can't believe. I'm really doing this." She turned towards her mother and smiled in thanks, before wrapping her hands around her mother in appreciation. "Thank you."

"For what?" Lorelai inquired raising her eyebrow in surprise, although she was grateful for the last moment with her daughter. Peering into the mirror, she smiled at the bittersweet reflection.

"For everything." She exhaled, looking into her mother's eyes that were searching hers. "Being my best friend, having conspicuous movie nights, staying up with me at all the nights of the hour." Rory turned her eyes towards the wall feeling the bittersweet moment bringing out all kinds of emotions, including parts of her wedding speech. Trailing off she laughed lightly, "And that was part of my wedding speech."

"Ah sweets." Lorelai wrapped her arm back around her daughter, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're doing the right thing." She added quietly, embracing her daughter. "Now come on, everybody's waiting."

xxxxx

He stood tall in a black tuxedo, a path away from her. His eyes fell upon hers as he got the first glimpse of her dressed in a white wedding dress. Her dress was strapless, hugging her body as the patterns of the dress flowed into a poofy outflow of beauty, grabbing attention and out as she walked. Her long legs took stride in silver sparkly heels that matched the tint of the under layer of the dress.

Jess Mariano lit up with a smile as he exchanged glances with Rory. Her cheeks were glowing, his smile grew wider at how even more beautiful she looked in a wedding dress, and a feeling sparked after he realized once more that they were about to be man and wife, their hearts connected together as one.

"_Rory Gilmore. Do you take this man to be your husband, through sickness and health?" __Out of the corner of her eye she peers out into the crowd, but her focus does not break from his. _

"_I do." Lorelai wipes away a tear from her eye as she sits in the crowd, her hand wrapped around Luke's. Her daughter looks beautiful and she couldn't be any happier that her daughter is finally with the man that she loves. And not just that but she's proud for Jess, How much he's grown up into the perfect man, the same man who's going to spend the rest of her life with her daughter because he makes her happy. _

"_Jess Mariano, do you take this woman to be your wife, through sickness and health?" Luke feels her arm around his and he smiles, watching her wipe a tear with her hand as she watches closely._

"_I do." Jess answers, with a smile that only Rory can understand the meaning behind. Squeezing her hand three times, he mouths, 'I. Love. You, symbolizing his love for her._

"_I love you too." Rory whispers, stepping closer. Her breath tickles against his face as the man pronounces them man and wife, concluding with a short pause and a 'you may now kiss the bride' He steps closer, their lips locking as they take their first kiss as a couple. Pulling out a camera from his pocket he centers it and clicks the button._

Together they sit on the edge of the bed; he shows her the picture that he took of them. She exhales happily, "You know you should really become a photographer."

"Really the only thing I intend to do is frame this picture and put in our private collection." He answers, turning off the camera and putting it back in his pocket.

"The same one I'm sure that our children will discover one day." He raises his eyebrow, on a note of discussing children the day that they just got married.

"Whoa there, one step at a time." Jess teased, facing her. "I'm pretty sure there is plenty of time to discuss the children." Grabbing her hand he pulls her up off the bed and into his lap as he wraps his arms around her and tips her back as his lips collide with hers. Grasping for air, they break apart. "In fact I'm pretty sure we have the rest of our lives."

The end.


End file.
